Aymomo Presents a Very Long Story
by tiffysilly
Summary: This is my OC, and I really want her out there! Her and her two other platoon members crash on Pekopon because somebody didn't fuel up at the gas station. Cough, Jukaka. They decided to stay there until the ship can be fixed up, and boy do they have some adventures/awkwardness! I hope you all like it, or at least a part of it! WARNING! OC's OC's AND OC's! (There's 3 of em...)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so hi! This is my Sgt. Frog fanfic I've had on my flash drive for a while, so I'm glad to finally publish it! This first chapter is just a small prologue, so if enough people like it, I'll continue it! Enjoy! **

"ACK! SLOW DOWN! 411! 411! AHH!" Our first character, Aymomo, screamed, trying to maintain the ship controls.

"YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO FLY A SHIP!" Her companion (and sergeant) Polala shouted, gripping her armrests tightly.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FORGOT TO FUEL UP!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, AYMOMO! FORGIVE ME!" the other trooper, Jakuku, cried. She was huddled under the missile controls (like they had enough money to afford missiles…) in a duck-and-cover position. The three suddenly started bouncing around the ship, and they messed up the controls even further.

"I THINK WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH! NO, WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH!" Aymomo shouted over the blaring alarms. They all screamed and hurtled to the blue and green planet beneath them.

'I need to turn on the invisibility cloak!' Polala told herself, knowing well that if she didn't, the inhabitants of this planet would find her and her crew instantly. With the last bit of her strength, she regained her balance and clasped her hand thing on the button, watching the ship become invisible. From all this stress, it's obvious why she blanked out to the sounds of screams.

**Might be just a bit ****cliché, but I just pumped this out really quickly. I really want to get going on the actual first chapter. So, I hope to see you all later!**


	2. What a Day To Crashland!

It was just another day at the Hinata household. Well, as normal as it could get. Keroro was being chased by Nastumi, Fuyuki was watching a video on aliens, Giroro was trying to train Tamama, Dororo was…er…somewhere, and Kululu… Don't ever ask what he's doing.

"YOU STUPID FROG!"

"I'm sorry, Natsumi! I didn't mean to break the TV!" Eventually, Natsumi caught up to the green frog and started strangling him in the backyard.

"YOU BETTER REPLACE IT!"

"Eck! Gleck!" he sputtered. Then, a slow rumbling interrupted the two.

"What is that?" Natsumi questioned, dropping Keroro to the ground. Keroro and Natsumi looked up to the sky as the rumbling got louder.

"Natsumi, what's going on?" Fuyuki asked, running out the back door. Giroro and Tamama also came into the yard. At this time, the rumbling was so very loud; everyone had to cover their ears. (I don't know how frogs do that, so…)

"Look!" Tamama shouted, pointing up to the sky. But it was too late. The object was basically crashed in the yard. Slowly, the ship became visible from all the smoke and dust that had kicked up. The cloak had worn off, but at least they weren't seen crashing. Dororo and Kululu arrived, curious about what this big rumbling was, as was everyone in the neighborhood.

"Oh geez, more aliens," Natsumi sighed, not thinking that the people inside the damaged ship could be damaged themselves.

"Wait, that's a keronian ship!" Giroro pointed out.

"We have to help whoever's in there!" Tamama shouted, jumping to the crashed ship. He (I almost just put she...) started sorting through the ruble with Dororo and Giroro helping. He then came upon a hand.

"Found 'em!" Tamama started tugging on the hand, dragging out the keronian that was buried. He set her on the ground.

"Gr." The new keronian sat up, rubbing her head and looking around. She then settled on staring on the ship. Her eyes went wide and she bolted to the ship.

"Polala! Jukaka!" she started shouting. She sorted through some of the rubble and took hold of what looked like a tail and, slowly with the help of the Dororo and Tamama, pulled out yet another crew member. She was alive, breathing, and awake.

"Ugh, my head hurts..," she complained, rubbing her sore head. The first one tried to comfort this one, gently stroking the giant bulge that had formed on the side of the head. Tamama watched this, and Dororo focused his eyes on the red corporal, who was carrying the final crashee.

"She got knocked out right before the crash, I think," Damaged Head struggled to say.

"Thank goodness you two are okay," Her friend sighed with relief and a smile.

"Why, hello there!" Keroro finally decided to do something and came up behind the first keronian, who he didn't recognize. That lazy frog…

"What'd you say about me?" the Sarge asked the writer. Hey, that's me!

"Ignore me and stop breaking the forth wall!"

"We break that wall all the time."

"Shh!" Everyone disregarded this conversation and got back to the plot, cause we actually do have a plot.

The girl to whom the Sarge was trying to talk to turned around with a shocked expression. She took one look at him and tensed up a bit; she didn't say a word.

"My name is Sargent Keroro! And who might you be?" Her eyes went wide at what he said.

"Pilot and Inventor Aymomo, sir," she saluted.

"Why are you saluting, Aymomo?" The other one, who now had an ice pack resting on her head, questioned.

"He's a Sargent; therefore he is a higher rank than both of us, Private."

"Oh. Okay! I'm Private Jukaka, Sargent!" Jukaka smiled and blushed apologetically, being the goofy girl she was raised to be. Tamama, at first, liked this girl, but now he seemed to be getting slightly jealous. Aymomo grinned ever so slightly and placed a hand on her hip.

"I apologize for Jukaka." she directed to Keroro, "She just recently became a part of our platoon."

"Guys, we better get her inside." Giroro frowned and got everyone's attention, gesturing to Polala, who was face down in the dirt.

"Oh yeah. Can you help me get her?" Aymomo looked to the two pekoponians. Usually, she would not be asking a pekoponian for help, but if these other Keronians were okay around them, she would have to be to. Quite frankly, she had just noticed them.

"If you agree to tell us why you crashed into our backyard," Fuyuki sweat-dropped. He and Natsumi had not spoken this whole time, mostly because they were beyond confused.

"Agreed." Fuyuki carried Sargent Polala and put her on the couch as the others started staring at the two remaining crashers.

"Start explaining!" Natsumi piped up, very impatient and wanting her backyard free of a desolated ship.

"Kukuku. This ought to be interesting," Kululu laughed, quietly and creepily.

"Would you prefer I start or Jukaka start?"

"You," Natsumi and Jukaka responded right away.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning.

"I, Jukaka, and Polala, our platoon Sargent, we're trying to make our way back to Keron when some of the alerts started going off. Apparently, Jukaka didn't refuel the ship at our previous stop and we we're out of fuel. The ship gave out and started going down to this planet. Luckily for us, Polala must have set the invisibility cloak on before she fainted."

"I didn't even know she could pass out," Jukaka added in, shooting a glance at Polala.

"Nor did I. There's a first time for everything," Aymomo reassured, placing a hand on Polala's arm.

"So, why were you near earth?" Giroro inquired, curious.

"We we're trying to test out the new modifications on the ship. It went a little hay wire here and there and we ended up in a very different place, near this planet."

"That explains it," Dororo nodded, being the most understanding one of the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon. Now, the group started to study these newcomers more closely. The Sargent, who was still asleep, was purple with a red cap. Her badge was a clover, and she looked very stern, even when sleeping. Private Jukaka had the same tail every young Keronian had, but her colors didn't look very her. She was a jade colored green, and her cap was an even darker violet. She could pull off a very elegant look. Her badge resembled a flower, which was shaped like gems arranged in a pattern. Very elegant indeed. Now, Aymomo was a very orange color. Not that bright of an orange, though. Her cap was beige, unlike her brightly colored friends, and her badge was four triangles all pointing to the middle. She had dark brown goggles sitting on her head, waiting for their next joy ride. She looked pretty stereotypical for a pilot/inventor, but there was so much more to her. Not in any way predicting the future… Aymomo sighed and rubbed her head.

"Gee, I'm sorry the ship crashed into your backyard."

"No worries," brushed off Fuyuki, not noticing his pissed off looking sister behind him.

"Yeah, but..," Aymomo trailed off, looking out of the glass door.

"Yes? Spit it out!" Giroro said, not being very patient with her.

"Why are you all living on Pekopon in the first place?"

"Oh…right…" As we all know, they we're all supposed to be taking over the planet, but Keroro kept blowing their money on comics and Gundum, so they didn't actually have any progress.

"Don't you recognize them, Lance Corporeal?" Jukaka looked to Aymomo quizzically, thinking the answer was obvious.

"No. Should I?"

"It's the ARMPIT platoon!"

"I can't say I remember the name, but that is a very _sad_ name," Aymomo mused, all of a sudden pitying these other frogs.

"They were sent here a while back to take over!"

"How do you know all this, Jukaka?"

"Hehe! I have my sources!" Translated, she read a magazine. Jukaka started giggling while Aymomo looked over the group. Now that she mentioned it, she did hear about some platoon who got stranded on some weird planet or something like that.

"We are supposed to take over the planet. Maybe if this one didn't spend all our budgets on stupid toys and comics," Giroro complained, jamming a thumb at his leader. Keroro gave a look of shock.

"I love my Gundum!"

"WHAT THE HECK!? WHERE ARE WE?!" A voice screamed, making everyone jump.

"Sargent's awake!" Aymomo's attention turned to her commanding officer, whose shocked expression was priceless.

"Sarge, we've crashed on the planet Pekopon. This is the ARMPIT platoon, who are currently residing here. They helped us get you inside."

"The ARMPIT platoon? I've heard of them before. Somewhere in a magazine or something like that." Polala jumped off the couch, surprisingly easily for someone just in a ship crash, and stood face to face with Keroro. He sweat-dropped at her intimidation.

"Based on that information and what I read, I take it you're the leader?"

"Yeah! That's me!" Polala swiftly scanned the room with her laser eyes. After only three seconds, she intensely locked her eyes with Keroro.

"Seeing that your platoon hasn't taken over the planet yet and the overwhelming evidence around this room, I would have to say that you aren't doing a good job being the commanding officer."

"Kero?"

"It appears all you have been able to accomplish is staying at a pekoponian residence and build models of robots. I suggest you take your job more seriously." Keroro looked pretty shocked and taken back. She just woke up! Did these other two girls deal with this every day?

"I tell him that every day." Giroro nodded, not minding Keroro who looked all distant and depressed just a few feet away. "Just, in a violent way."

"Lance Corporal Aymomo, go check the ship and try to make it up and running again." Polala quickly shifted gears, crossing her arms and taking her role of the leader.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Jukaka, stay with me. She should make a report."

"Aye, ma'am!" With the troopers assigned their jobs, Aymomo rushed outside, slapping the goggles on her eyes. Jukaka took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of nowhere (who needs logic?) and prepared to write. Polala started to pace the room, not bothering with the other platoon and the pekoponians.

"We've appeared to have crash-landed on Pekopon." she began, "From all the reports and books I have read, this planet is supposedly filled with life. We've met the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon and their…unique leader. They haven't accomplished much in their mission, but who is to predict what the future holds? They seem to be living in a pekoponian residence, where this very report is being written. All the crew members of our platoon are fine, but the ship seems severely damaged. I will touch back on this subject when we get the ship report from Aymomo." Polala finished up the report, and Jukaka scribbled furiously down on the paper. She dramatically ended the report and smiled at Polala. She raised an eyebrow and swiped the paper out of the Private's hands. Her eyes scanned through it, before glancing up at Jukaka.

"Your penmanship needs some work, but otherwise it meets standards. Good improvement from last time." Jukaka smiled even wider (it looked pretty painful) and she blushed of happiness. Even though the Sargent seemed quite strict, she gave a firm chuckle back and ruffled her... nonexistent hair.

"You little weirdo." She whispered under her breath. Then, realizing that others were watching her, she coughed and stopped.

"Mm. Come one, Jukaka. Let's go check on Aymomo. I'm sure she's already done with the damage report." Without another word, Polala strode in the direction of the backyard, Jukaka following her like a puppy. The other platoon and the pekoponians tried to take in what just happened, but they had a hard time putting the pieces together.

"That was…different," Fuyuki thought out loud, struggling to find the right words.

"That Sargent was mean!" Tamama spoke, showing his dislike of Polala. Boy, was he lucky to have the idiot as a Sarge.

"Kukuku. I said it would be interesting." Kululu brought up again, proving himself right once again.

"They better be out of here tomorrow." Huffed Natsumi, walking over to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"They seem like fine people," contradicted Dororo, not seeing a lot of issues with these people.

"Dororo! Since when did you show up?" Keroro asked, generally surprised. Dororo didn't respond and went to go cry in the corner. Poor Dororo! Nobody understands you!

"You don't either."

"Shush, Giroro! I know him better than you!" That's when the writer decided that was enough for that day and stopped writing to go eat junk food.

**Wow, I am so proud of myself for getting that finished up...Yay me! So, please be nice in the comments and stuff! Till next time, then! I'm gonna go get some soda…or some dollar store cheese…**


End file.
